hartrifandomcom-20200215-history
CAMPAIGN: KHIRIM FÔRRÉST
KHIRIM FÔRRÉST INTRODUCTION: CONTENTS 1. CAMPAIGN 2. FÄNN ANG Að 3. ZJÛRN ISSIN VWÓDTDÁIN 4. HÂRTRÏ FOLK 5. ANMA 6. SAURTÛRÓN 7. RULERS 8. NORTH JÖTT DESCENDED FROM IFERKHELMIÔR 9. FÄNN 10. ITTON 11. ÛRZÜMÂRÓS 12. HÂRTRÏ CALENDAR 13. EARTH DAUGHTERS 14. SEVEN FOLK 15. IRS & IAURL 16. BROTHERHOOD OF THE OAK 17. PEOPLING OF THE WEST 18. AZVRAD AMLOCH 19. ðÉNÓS 10. NINE STONES 21. NINE TOWER-TREES 22. HÂRMADIM 23. ESSÂRIN & THE SEVEN 24. SEVEN HEAVENS IN THE EAST 25. EKHLIF ZIVID BABAT 26. INDRASÓS 27. HÂRTRÏ CARTOGRAPHY & GEOGRAPHY 28. ELMARIKHAM GEOGRAPHY 29. IZERN 30. VLÓVÉÂR 31. KÄ ÜGÂR 32. VRÜKEL & VÓS 33. FÔRRÉSTLING ENCYCLOPEDIC DICTIONARY 34. FAMILY 35. LAND DIVISION 36. ZOSSERN 37. ILFÄR 38. ILFÄR LIST 39. KINGSHIP AMONG THE FÄÂR 40. AGE & SIZE 41. ÓKHILLAÐ & THE ÓKHILLAÐEN 42. SVALNCRIALNTÓS 43. HOUSE, GENERATION, CASTE I 44. HOUSE, GENERATION, CASTE II 45. HOUSE OF ÂRMAð, HOUSE OF ARAS & THE WESTERN PEOPLES 46. GLOSSARY OF COMMONLY USED TERMS & PLACE NAMES IN THE FÔRRÉST 47. ELDERDONNA 48. MAURVEKKÂR 49. PLACE NAME ELEMENTS & PERSONAL NAME ELEMENTS 50. 51. MAPS 52. 20-21st CENTURY FÔRRÉST & ÜGÂR 53. ELENVI 54. THE FRONTIER & MARK-LANDS 55. THE FOREST KINGS 56. VÓSDÜRKÂR 57. THE CRISES IN THE SOUTH 58. BOOKS OF SÇERÜZ 59. INVÓKATI & INKANTATI 60. THE GUILDS 61. KRONKEL OF 20th CENTURY SA 62. BIOGRAPHIES 63. GENEALOGY 64. GLOSSARY 65. DM 66. PLAYER 67. GAME PLAY 68. CHARACTERS & NPCS 69. CHARACTER CLASSES 70. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT 71. HOUSE, GENERATION, & CASTE 72. COMBAT 73. MAGIC 74. GUILDS 75. THE GAME á â ä å æ ç é ï ð ó ô ö ú û ü þ š INTRODUCTION THE CAMPAIGNS Campaign Progress In an attempt to grow the characters into individuals close knit with both the broadening clues to the larger campaign and the land and people around them as levels are attained and small adventures turn into large adventures at the end of each adventure the chracters may advance levels and years rapidly but in depth. In this way as they leave behind the adventure of Suspicious Cgharacters at the Old Eng, at the completion of Experience Point distribution and number of years will be added on before the next adventure and the DM will also distribute education, family background, and other experience in the ensuing years. Campaign I BECOMING: Exploring Qimdrasil The first campaign is designed to flesh out the character and to get some bearing as to who the character is Adventure I: Gate-Camp of North Qimdrasil: Each night at dusk the gates are closed to Qimdrasil, the Sïit, and Vaumaç. Near the gate those wanting entrance in the morning will bed down around fires and under tent or with whatever cover they can muster. Various én and classes of folk separate into groups and areas arounf the gates. At night thieves and other Freebooters and Outlaws may take advantage of the gate-waiters, including seers and other soothsayers, pick-pockets and the Aroquin (racoons) in the north. At the south gate their are raiders and woodland beasts that may come among the gates camps. Guards in the north will warn the folks there about of the dangers that they may face but once the gate is closed for a night it will not be opened until dawn. They gate-camps are great places to meet the wide and varied types of people who come to Qimdrasil. -Aroquin (raccoons): There are five tribes of Hóç Âróquin, a Hwåð or Fäâra grouping of én related to the raccoon that live in the north and around the area of the so called Lau Âróquin. -Seven Steps to Hell: Near the north gate is an ancient låkað cemetery. Adventure II: The City of Qimdrasil Adventure II A: SUSPICIOUS CHARACTERS AT THE OLD INN: The start of the accumulation of clues towards the finding of the Nine Stones. A suspicious character is asking questions in a local tavern about the characters. Adventure III: Guilds of Qimdrasil Adventure III A: THE CROWS OF KIMDRASIL: Something has the great crow population of Kimdrasil acting abnormally. What has caused this issue. Adventure III B: The Awyven Adventure IV: Market & Shops of Qimdrasil Adventure IV A: KILLING IN THE BELLTOWER: The great bell tower of Kimdrasil was established and built by the Maurvekkâr. What is secret and who damaged it. Adventure V: Docks of Qimdrasil Adventure VI: Temples of Qimdrasil Adventure VII: Forts of Qimdrasil Adventure VIII: Väl dä Qimdrasil & Lütz Zalm Adventure VIII A: KÖN ARROKUÉN WARNING Campaign II HÂRMADIM: Exploring the Kirin Adventure I: Fiad Service: THE BORDERS OF HARMADIM Adventure I A: THE MYSTERY OF ZIDON KIANÇ Adventure II: Northwood Warrant Adventure III: Escort Service: ESCOURT TO THE KÖNANIM NORTH: Verim Nelbreð, King’s Agent Adventure IV: Murders Most Heinous Adventure IV A: DÜRKÂR IN VIðÜ K’VROð Adventure IV B: FOREST KINGS ON THE BORDER Adventure IV C: A Raid, A Party of Bandits Campaign III SOUTH BEFORE THE SEÄ Exploring the Southern Kirin. Adventure I: Travelling South Adventure II: River Raiders Adventure III: Service on the Çjil Adventure IV: Pirates Campaign IV ITTON Campaign V TO KIRIM: VRÜKEL & VÓS Campaign VI SÇERÜZ & THE NINE MAIN CAMPAIGN: CRISES IN THE SOUTH, SÇÛRÜZ, THE NINE & KIRIM Adventure: NEW YEARS DAY Adventure: A Trip South Adventure: BOOK OF SÇÛRÜZ Adventure: A TRIP TO THE LIBRARY Adventure: BANDITS ACROSS THE BORDER Adventure: RAIDERS IN THE SOUTH Adventure: DÜRKÂR RAID IN THE WEST Adventure: THE MYSTERY OF THE MISSING BARGES Adventure: THE THE FORTRESS VELKLEF Adventure: The River Tomb Adventure: Chasing Them South Adventure: Entering Vrükel NOTES & SOURCES 6-2-15: Crist is the only metal that will injure an Irs, Iaurldôr or High Born including Elder Fänn, Jöttr, & Ós 6-2-15: There will be an injured Angal Watcher who was brought down by Crist edged Arrow heads. 6-2-15: The Crist Wars in the Forrest were fought because the Crist was the only way to protect from Eastern Elder Folk. 6-2-15: The Agent sent to the Elinvï by the Maurväççâr is likely a double agent or will have evidence implicating them as a as a double agent. APPENDIX